Arine Leoptos
Arine Leoptos was an asari operative in the Livis Company. In 2181 CE, she and fellow operatives Mirole T'Shar and Thedala Visin accompanied Cmdr. Emmanuelle Sharon to the city of Nairida to locate their fellow operative, Siani Dantius (who, Arine later learned, was actually the heiress Siani T'Nair), who had fallen out of contact with her group after reaching the city. After they met up with T'Nair, Leoptos, Visin, and T'Shar took up defensive positions to try and clear the way so that Sharon could escort Dantius back to the Livis camp. However, the three operatives were ambushed by the batarians, and were tortured and killed. History Born on Imeria, one of the oldest and poorest of the Asari Republics, Arine Leoptos was raised with a chip on her shoulder, having watched as her homeworld was crippled by sanctions intended to punish the Imerians for a failed rebellion that only the oldest Matriarchs still remembered (and which, Imerians have long contended, was largely the fault of the Republics themselves, which had quarantined Imeria for centuries to prevent the spread of hostile lirrax raiders who had invaded it.) The Leoptos family had a particularly subversive tradition; its ancestors had been staunchly loyal to the Nahir royal family that ruled Imeria during the centuries of quarantine, and when Nahir descendent Meddianta T'Nair founded the city of Nairida on the asari world Nomimos, Arine's grandmother followed and stayed by T'Nair's side until an unexpected pregnancy forced her to return home. When Arine came of age, she reluctantly left Imeria for Illium in order to find work, dropping her distinctive accent and working to pass herself off as a refugee from Esan, which had been annexed by the Batarian Hegemony. After spending several years barely avoiding poverty, she finally found work with the Livis Company, a private contractor that served as a legitimate front for the mercenary group called Eclipse. As a hired gun, Arine showed great skill, and this, combined with her ruthlessness, saw her rise up. Her superiors expected that one day, she would become the equivalent of a major or a general. Her ruthless nature was tempered, however, when she met Siani Dantius, a supposed Imerian immigrant who'd been employed as a tech, and who possessed an alarmingly intuitive understanding of computer, but a less impressing understanding of other people. Arine quickly discovered that Siani was Imerian by birth only - she'd spent almost her entire life on Illium - but nonetheless, she began to look out for the younger, more awkward girl. And so it was that the two found themselves as part of a mission to Nomimos, which had been annexed by the Batarian Hegemony and renamed Zak'kon, there to rescue asari protestors from a Hegemony crackdown. The situation fell apart before they even arrived; their intel had greatly underestimated the number of hostiles they were facing, and they and the protestors were forced to retreat to the garrison town of Chaxes. After several confused skirmishes between the batarians and the Livis mercenaries, Siani discovered that the batarian forces were also suffering from bad intel; someone was deliberately manipulating both factions to ensure that they kept fighting. In her search for answers, she discovered that there was a massive transmitter on a nearby island. Though Arine vigorously protested, Siani set off on her own to find the island. Several days later, Emmanuelle Sharon and James Skinner, both commanders on suspension from the Systems Alliance Navy, arrived at Chaxes, searching for Siani. Initially, Arine believed that they intended to harm her, but after some confusion, she learned that they'd been sent to take her back to her mother, the Matriarch Eumenia. Though somewhat surprised to learn that Siani was the daughter of one of the most powerful women on Illium, Arine agreed to help them. After consulting with her superiors, Arine and Cmdr. Sharon formed a small search party, consisting of themselves, Mirole T'Shar and Thedala Visin, and a handful of others. Setting out by sea in order to rely on traditional navigational methods instead of more potentially false intel, their course was dangerous, and only Sharon, Arine, Thedala, and Mirole made it to the island. Category:Asari Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Category:Vanguard Category:Maidens